


Love Petals

by alexdamien



Series: The Age of Gods and Heroes [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: When Rhadamanthys falls victim to a surprise love spell, Valentine is there to make sure he has all that he needs.Look guys.This is just a lot of fun smut, ok?
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: The Age of Gods and Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest thanks to CallieParis for her great help in betaing this fic. Your comments were very helpful.
> 
> Also a great thank you to Peste, whose artwork of Valentine inspired a scene for this fic.

Right before Rhadamanthys could throw the Cancer and Pisces saints down to the deepest part of the underworld, he noticed a strange sweet scent hit his nose.

The Pisces saint scoffed out a laugh. 

“Here’s a parting gift for you,” he said, and smashed something red against Rhadamanthys’ face. 

He threw them into the underworld and wiped at his face. He hadn’t sensed any hidden power in him, so he didn’t care too much, but still, there was some itch to his eyes as he rubbed his face and that sweet smell turned overwhelming. He felt something moist and squinted to open his eyes. He found the things the saint had crushed against his face seemed to be rose petals. 

Rhadamanthys growled in annoyance and turned his back on the gaping maw that he’d thrown them into. Even their last moves were pathetic. He started walking back to his castle, when he felt the world tilt around him. He gasped. He felt a strange heat in his chest.

He looked back at the discarded rose petals behind him, and then down at the ones still clinging to his surplice, and he noticed that there was a strange glitter to them. Some sort of golden dust. 

“Poison,” muttered Rhadamanthys. “The weapon of cowards…”

He hurried towards the castle, even as he felt himself growing increasingly dizzy with every step he took. The heat from his chest spreading through his body. He slammed the doors to his palace open.

“Valentine!” he roared, taking off his helmet and marching towards his bedroom. The heat was nearly unbearable. He felt like he was burning inside his surplice. He threw the helmet to a corner of the bedroom and started trying to take off his chest piece. It felt heavy and constricting in a way it had never felt.

Harpy Valentine rushed into the bedroom.

“Master Rhadamanthys! You’re back?”

“Call Minos! Tell him to get here now!”

“Yes, Master Rhadamanthys!” said Valentine, and ran right out.

Rhadamanthys pulled off his chest piece and had to sit down on the edge of the bed. He was starting to feel oddly tired. The heat was suffocating, and worse still, he was starting to feel his body react…strangely…

He growled low in his throat as he felt the lower part of his surplice become uncomfortable. He rubbed at his face again, trying to ignore his own body. That…that would be too much humiliation…

“And draw a cold bath for me!” he yelled towards the open door. He felt himself short of breath. Minos better get here soon and give him an antidote.

Valentine came running back into the bedroom. 

“Sir, did something happen? You seem ill…” said Valentine, staring at him with concern as he took off his helmet to look at him better.

“I said to draw me a cold bath Valentine!” grunted Rhadamanthys.

Valentine flinched and turned to hurry towards the bathroom next to the room. Only when he heard the sound of water flowing did Rhadamanthys let out a breath he’d been holding. He started taking off the lower part of his surplice. He was so hard it was starting to be painful. He could barely stand it. He decided to hell with it and just threw it all to the side and started walking towards the bathroom. 

An orange glow bathed the white tiles of the bathroom, while Valentine finished closing the water tap and dried his hands on a nearby towel. He was kneeling on the floor and bent over the edge of the tub, his back to Rhadamanthys, which allowed him a full view of his back side. 

Valentine’s surplice didn’t cover his back. Not at all. Rhadamanthys could see the outline of his ass through the tight pants he wore under his surplice and he felt himself drawn so completely, he hadn’t realized he was moving until Valentine jolted and looked behind him.

“Master Rhadamanthys! It’s ready. Is there anything else-“ said Valentine, but cut off when he saw the bulge on his master pants ' , exactly at face level for him. “M-master Rhadamanthys…?”

Rhadamanthys bit his lower lip and passed a hand through his hair. He tried to think of other things. Of anything. Anything else other than the tempting way Valentine’s face looked under the soft light of the candles, or how his lips seemed to glisten.

“G-Go away,” he said, voice raspy as he made use of the last dredges of his legendary self control. 

“Sir, are you ill? I’ve called master Minos, but-,“ said Valentine.

Rhadamanthys grabbed a hold of Valentine’s hair, pulling him up to stare at his face. He looked so delightful. So tempting. And Rhadamanthys had but to push into his hot mouth to find relief for the heat inside him.

“Valentine, you have to leave,” he said, and licked his lips. “Or I’ll hurt you.”

The Harpy eyes ' went from his master’s face down to the length still concealed in his pants and he hesitantly reached to hold on to Rhadamanthys’ thighs.

“Sir, whatever you need…I would be honored to provide,” he said, moving his face closer to Rhadamanthys’ groin and licking his lips, making them shine even more against the light from the candles.

With a deep sigh, Rhadamanthys let go of the last hold of his self control and opened his pants, releasing his cock and stroking it. The heat inside his body lessened as pleasure coursed through his body.

Valentine hands ' slid up over his master thighs ' , until they reached his hips.

“My lord, please take as you desire,” said Valentine, so close to Rhadamanthys’ cock that the Wyvern could feel his breath on his length.

Then Valentine placed a soft kiss over the head, before swallowing it.

Rhadamanthys grunted and grabbed his hair again, pushing inside the Harpy’s mouth, his eyes rolling back from how good it felt inside it. 

Valentine relaxed, letting him push as deep as he wished, swallowing around him eagerly. His still armored hands holding onto his master’s thighs.

Rhadamanthys looked back down at him, loving the image of his cock pushing into Valentine’s mouth again and again, into the delicious heat. He started pushing faster and Valentine moaned around him, swallowing him down to the base.

“Well, well, a sex potion. Who did you piss off this time?” came Minos’ voice from the entrance to the bathroom.

Rhadamanthys gave an animalistic growl of rage as he looked at him.

“An antidote! Now!” he demanded.

Minos snickered. “Sure, sure. Don’t want you to exhaust your precious harpy,” he said and left.

Valentine pulled away. “My lord…my lord has been poisoned?” he asked, panting for breath. His lips reddened and wet, while a flush turned his pale cheeks a soft pink. Then he licked a stripe from the base to the tip of Rhadamanthys’ cock. “It will be…my pleasure to relieve your pain, master Rhadamanthys. Please, take of me what you please.”

Rhadamanthys gritted his teeth, feeling his cock harden even more hearing those words. What a humiliation, to see himself brought so low as to behave like a beast like this. 

But as he looked down at Valentine’s eager face, his hair tangled from Rhadamanthys’ rough handling, he realized that he wanted more. He wanted all of him.

He grabbed Valentine’s arm and pulled him up to his feet. He would at least not do it on the floor like an animal.

“On the bed. Now,” he ordered.

Valentine stumbled on his way to the bed, removing and discarding pieces of his surplice with every step. He threw away the front chest piece, then one of his gloves, when suddenly he looked around, as if looking for something. He rummaged on the lower drawer of the bedside table until he pulled out a small bottle.

But Rhadamanthys had no more patience. He pushed him down on the bed, hips up in the air, and ripped open his pants. 

“Master!” moaned Valentine, looking behind at Rhadamanthys. “Please, allow me to make this more pleasurable for you.”

The soft pink on his cheeks had turned into a red flush, giving him a more beautiful face, and Rhadamanthys thought he looked younger somehow.

Valentine then turned on to his back and spread his legs, baring his entrance for his master to see. 

He poured the liquid from the bottle over his fingers and inserted two into his entrance, opening himself up. 

“This will…make it feel better,” said Valentine, and inserted a third finger into himself.

Rhadamanthys stroked his cock seeing him, wanting to push inside and grind away, chasing his pleasure. But a nagging doubt kept whispering at the back of his mind, through the haze of pleasure. The harpy seemed so knowledgeable about these things, unlike his soft, kind image. Rhadamanthys couldn’t help but wonder who had taught him such things. Who had seen him like this, spread open and panting with pleasure.

Valentine moaned and took out his fingers. “Master, please allow me,” he asked, extending his slicked hand towards Rhadamanthys’ cock to coat it with the lube.

The Wyvern leaned over him, burrowed his face against Valentine’s neck. He smelled sweet like chocolate. Rhadamanthys licked at his skin and felt him shiver underneath him, a choked moan escaping his lips.

“Who have you done this with?” he asked, the cold tendrils of jealousy curling around his heart. Now that he had his harpy like this, he decided that he wanted to have him this way forever. That he wanted no one else to ever touch him in such manner ever again.

Valentine bit his lower lip and looked away, ignoring the question as he positioned his master’s cock against his entrance, pushing him inside.

Rhadamanthys gasped, feeling himself breaching the entrance, and he pushed further in. Valentine gave a small cry and fell back on the bed spreading his legs wider. He panted for a moment, then moaned.

“Master, deeper…I want to feel you…,” he said in a breathless voice.

Rhadamanthys roared as he pushed inside, burying himself in the harpy’s body at once. Valentine wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The sweet smell of chocolate started overwhelming that sticky sweet flower scent and relief washed over him as he pumped into his harpy’s body.

Valentine arched against him, his hands scrambling for purchase over Rhadamanthys’ back. His still gloved hand scratching against the skin, making him hiss at the combined sensations. He grabbed a hold of Valentine’s ass to thrust harder, to reach deeper. The harpy moaned, and quickly covered his mouth to stifle his noises. Rhadamanthys grunted and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his mouth and pinning it against the bed.

“I want to hear you,” he ordered, baring his fangs. 

“Ah, ah, master Rhadamanthys, I can’t hold on much longer. Lord, it’s so good!” he said, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “I want-! I want to please my lord!”

Rhadamanthys kissed his open mouth, tasting him, wanting to become one with him. The taste and scent of chocolate, so sweet, so exciting, it all flooded his senses and he wanted more. He wanted to mark him, to know that Valentine would be his and only his. He pulled away and started kissing down his neck until he reached the juncture of his shoulder and he gave a sharp bite, piercing the skin with his fangs.

Valentine cried out in pleasure, tightening around him as he reached orgasm.

“Master, master, thank you, ahhh,” he drawled, relaxing in Rhadamanthys’ arms as his master licked at the small droplets of blood. The taste of it heightened his senses, increased the feeling of heat inside the harpy’s body and he pumped a few times more until he spilled himself inside him.

Valentine squirmed underneath him, panting.

“Ah, master…it’s inside me…it’s so hot…,” he said in awe, unable to move until Rhadamanthys finished and fell down on the bed beside him, pulling out of him. 

“Master, was it enough? Have I relieved your pain?” asked Valentine, finally turning to lay on his stomach. Rhadamanthys noticed there were scratches on his ass from where he’d grabbed him with his still gloved hands. “I’ll prepare a warm bath so you can clean up, master Rhadamanthys.”

As he tried to stand up, Rhadamanthys noticed how some of his come spilled out of his entrance, and he felt himself growing hard and hot again.

“That won’t help,” said an amused voice from the door, and Minos walked in, holding a small golden bottle in his hand. He left it at the small table at the center of the room. “He’ll do you all night unless he takes the antidote.”

Then he walked up to the harpy and grabbed him by the chin. “Get him a glass of something and make him drink it. Whisky might help. Hurry, or he’ll do you until even you get pregnant,” he said and laughed.

Rhadamanthys grabbed Valentine and pulled him against his chest, away from Mino’s hold, growling like a beat.

“Don’t touch him,” he grunted and wrapped his arms around him. 

With another soft laugh, Minos turned around and walked out the door. Valentine let his head fall against Rhadamanthys’ shoulder, soft and pliant under his touch, and the feel of him gave the Wyvern a different sensation of warmth in his chest.

“Lord, what do you wish to drink?” whispered Valentine, moving to look up at him. He still looked slightly flushed, just a little out of breath as his eyes looked up at him.

Rhadamanthys frowned.

“Drink? I want only to have you,” he said, and pushed Valentine back down on the bed on his stomach. He grabbed his ass. “Won’t you serve me again, Valentine?”

Valentine drew in a sharp breath, finding himself lying down on the bed again. He pushed himself up and looked behind him, his back arching into a tempting curve.

“Always, master Rhadamanthys,” he said, spreading his still armored legs to present his entrance to his lord. “It would be my honor and pleasure. Always, and however you wish.”

Rhadamanthys spread his hands over Valentine’s back, feeling the muscles tense and move under the heated skin, dragging his palms down until he grasped a hold of his slim waist. He positioned himself against the harpy’s entrance, and pushed inside, to bury himself to the base in a single move that drew a long moan from his mouth. 

Underneath him, Valentine moaned too.

“Master, your voice is…,” he said, then fell silent.

Rhadamanthys thrusted into him harshly, making him cry out in surprise.

“I believe I said I wanted to hear you,” he growled.

Valentine whined, his still gloved hand ripping the sheets to shreds as Rhadamanthys set the pace again. Faster, harder.

“Sorry, master, but I…it’s so good. I am losing my mind,” panted Valentine, scrambling for anything to hold on to while his master’s pace became relentless and his own pleasure had made him grow hard yet again, especially since Rhadamanthys’ cock seemed to hit that delightful spot inside him with every thrust.

His master pulled him up against his chest, still thrusting inside him, his hungry hands feeling up Valentine’s hard chest, the claws of his surplice dragging over the skin. 

The harpy whined, throwing his head back.

“Your voice is as sweet as your mouth,” he whispered against Valentine’s ear.

“Master! Master! Ah, your praise is so good!” cried the harpy, tightening around him.

Rhadamanthys slid one of his hands down Valentine’s body to grasp a hold of his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts, delighting himself in the reactions of his harpy’s body, in every change of his voice as he cried out his pleasure.

“Come for me,” ordered Rhadamanthys, grabbing Valentine’s hair to pull up his face so he could see him overwhelmed by his orgasm. He wanted to memorize the image. To burn it into his mind.

“But my lord, your pleasure…,” panted Valentine. “I should please you.”

Rhadamanthys bit down on Valentine’s shoulder, his fangs dragging over his skin, not yet breaking it.

“It would please me… to see you come,” he said, his voice ragged as his own orgasm threatened to overwhelm him.

Valentine moaned, reaching up to thread his fingers through his master’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss, and Rhadamanthys followed gladly, desperate for more of that sweet chocolate taste. Valentine pulled away f rom  him, tensing, throwing his head back as he spilled himself over the white bedsheets he’d torn in his pleasure.

He tightened around Rhadamanthys, and the feeling of his tight heat, his sweet wet mouth, and the sight of him lost in his orgasm were all more than enough to pull his master over the edge along with him.

Valentine moaned at the feeling of his master spilling himself inside him again, reveling in the warmth.

“So good, master Rhadamanthys,” he sighed as they both laid down on the bed. Then he turned around to look at him and found him asleep. “Master Rhadamanthys? Master?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Rhadamanthys woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes to darkness filling the room. Only a single candle where a dim flame burned stood on the table at the center of the room. He heard someone move next to him.

“Master, good morning,” said Valentine, standing up. “I’ll open a window to let in some fresh air.”

Rhadamanthys pushed him self up on his elbows, feeling his body sore from the previous day’s activities. He saw Valentine walk up to the grand curtains that covered the tall window, and noticed he no longer wore his surplice, but rather the simple black suit he wore while serving as his valet, before they both had been consumed by the power of their stars. Before the surplice consumed them, as it always did during every single one of their reincarnations.

He looked…oddly casual, despite the three-piece suit, the black tie, and the white gloves. The sight of him brought back a strange nostalgia that Rhadamanthys couldn’t understand. It caused a warmth in his chest, very different from the burning heat of the poison.

“Master Rhadamanthys, I beg your forgiveness, but I placed a drop of the antidote on your tongue last night, worried that you would exhaust yourself too much,” said Valentine, opening the curtains, to let in some sunlight, which bathed the room in a soft light. Then he turned towards the table at the center of the room, where a silver tray rested holding a glass, a bottle of whiskey, a jug of water, and the golden bottle containing the antidote.

Rhadamanthys sat up straight on the bed, and Valentine fixed the pillows for him. Only then did he notice that he wasn’t wearing anything himself, and there was some bitter taste on his mouth.

Valentine poured a glass of water, and a glass of whiskey for his master. Rhadamanthys noticed the graceful movements of his hands as if  i n a daze. Valentine had always been graceful in a way that Rhadamanthys had always dismissed, simply because it had always been there, and it would always be there for him. The one central constant in his life and his dedication to the cause of the underworld. Rhadamanthys could always look back and find that Valentine would always be there. Always the same. Always for him.

He felt stupid, that it had taken him so long to realize that was love.

Unspoken love, expressed every day.

“Master? Are you still feeling unwell?” asked Valentine, touching the wyvern’s forehead, then the side of his face. “Shall I call master Minos?”

Rhadamanthys frowned. The image of Minos grabbing Valentine’s face flashed through his mind and ignited an anger in him.

“Minos? He’s no master to you,” he said, grabbing Valentine’s wrist and pulling him over the bed to lay on top of him. “I am your master. You belong only to me.”

Valentine’s eyes widened at that, and he braced himself over Rhadamanthys’ firm, hairy chest, his cheeks flushing.

“Yes. Yes, Master Rhadamanthys. Only to you. Always,” he said, shivering.

He kissed the harpy’s lips. Valentine gasped, and Rhadamanthys used that moment to slip his tongue into his mouth, reveling in his sweet taste. Valentine moaned, pressing against his master’s chest. Rhadamanthys wrapped his arm around the harpy’s slim waist, longing to hold him closer. To keep him like this every day.


	3. Epilogue

An annoying side effect of Rhadamanthys finally realizing his feelings for Valentine was that he no longer tolerated not having him close for long periods of time.

So when that morning Sylphid had been sent to attend him, claiming that Valentine was busy running errands for Lady Pandora, Rhadamanthys had become enraged and sent him away. He dressed himself and stalked towards the servants quarters, running into Pharaoh, whose room was next to Valentine’s.

“Is Valentine back?” he demanded.

“Uhm, I think I saw him come in through the main gate. Perhaps he went to report to lady Pandora,” he said.

Rhadamanthys regarded him. The cold tendrils of jealousy had never let down  their hold on his heart, and every night that he claimed his harpy’s body, he wondered who had taught him all those pleasures of the flesh with which he drove him to ecstasy. 

He growled, and kept walking towards Valentine’s room, while Pharaoh scurried off down the hallway. 

Reaching Valentine’s door, Rhadamanthys grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

There was no one inside. 

He stepped through the door, his boots clacking on the perfectly clean floor. He noticed the bed, made to perfection, the overall order of the room. It all hinted at Valentine’s constant attention to detail and he found a certain comfort in thinking of that. In realizing that Valentine was the same as he always presented to him.

Then, he saw a jacket thrown over a chair in a corner, and underneath it he noticed something like a book. He walked up to it and pulled up the jacked, hanging it over the back of the chair, then picked up the book.

It had pictures.

It had pictures of naked men.

It was porn.

“Master Rhadamanthys? Pharaoh  informed you were looking for me,” said Valentine, walking through the door. He wore his usual three piece service suit, but carried his jacket draped over his forearm. “How may I serve….”

Valentine eyes ' went from Rhadamanthys’ face, down to his hands, and he realized what it was that his master held up. He drew in a terrified breath.

“What…is this…?” asked Rhadamanthys, taking slow steps towards Valentine. He felt a rage flaring up, growing inside him at the thought of Valentine looking at other men. At the thought of him pleasuring himself by the sight of anyone else other than him.

The harpy paled, his hands started trembling.

“Master, please! Don’t be angry, but I needed that!” cried Valentine.

“Needed? You needed this trash?!” roared Rhadamanthys, throwing the book  on to the floor and crushing it under his heel. “Am I not enough to satisfy you, harpy?!”

Valentine threw himself at his feet and held on to his master’s leg. 

“No! No! It’s not that at all, I swear!” he cried, his eyes filling with tears. “I just wished to learn!”

“What?”

The tears fell down Valentine’s pale cheeks, tugging at Rhadamanthys’ heart despite his anger.

“Please, please, I beg you master Rhadamanthys, do not think of me a pervert, but I just…I always hoped. I always kept hope in my heart and I wanted to be prepared, but I dared not let myself be touched by anyone else!”

“Valentine you’re not making any sense!” yelled Rhadamanthys, confused.

The harpy started sobbing, and Rhadamanthys couldn’t bear it anymore. He knelt down next to him, taking deep breaths to calm himself down, and pulled out a handkerchief from the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

“Stop, stop. No more crying,” he muttered through gritted teeth. He found himself hating his heart and the way he couldn’t stand to see Valentine crying like this. “I’m not understanding anything, so explain yourself.”

Valentine calmed down, but still kept his eyes downcast, unwilling to look at his master in the eye.

“I always hoped, and please forgive my lustful intentions, but I always hoped that you may look upon me with desire. And this hope only stirred my own desires. I wished to know how to be a good lover, worthy of sharing your bed. So I applied myself, and studied the arts of love, always keeping you master Rhadamanthys in my mind,” he said, then covered his face. “But I couldn’t bear to let you know that I sullied the thought of you like that.”

Rhadamanthys narrowed his eyes at him, then gave a dirty look to the crushed book lying on the floor.

“I see,” he whispered, pulling Valentine’s hands away from his face to wipe away his tears. “Well, there’s no need to be ashamed of that now, after we’ve laid together so many times. But I don’t want you to keep reading that trash. I hate to think of you looking at other men. So burn that trash and if there’s any learning to do, we can do it together.”

They stood up.

“Thank you master Rhadamanthys. I’ll burn all of them at once!” said Valentine.

Rhadamanthys blinked.

“All of them? So there are…more?”

“Of course!” said Valentine, and then blushed at his own words and looked away. “I wanted to be the best lover you would allow in your bed…” 

He then opened one of the drawers of the dresser near the bed, and Rhadamanthys saw it was full of pornographic magazines, with pictures and drawings in them. He facepalmed. 

“Valentine, you fool…,” he muttered, realizing that he should have known that Valentine would have definitely applied himself to learning the ways of love with the same determination and attention to detail s that he put to making Rhadamanthys’ bed and caring for his clothes. He opened another drawer and found even more magazines. “Burn them! Burn them all!”

He reached for the next drawer, but Valentine stopped him, placing his hand over his master’s.

“That…I beg you not to look there!” he said, his face completely red.

“Valentine, you could not surprise me anymore.”

“I would like to differ, Master”

Rhadamanthys opened the drawer anyway. There were cocks inside.

He lifted his eyebrows at that and blinked.

Ah, no, they were dildos.

He slammed the drawer closed.

“You were right,” said Rhadamanthys, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I AM surprised.”

“I’m sorry Master…”

“So that is what you used to learn?”

Valentine cowered. “I wanted…to make sure I could take you…,” he whispered.

The image of Valentine spread open in his bed, fucking himself open with one of the dildos while calling out for Rhadamanthys, flashed through the Wyvern’s mind and he swallowed. He closed his eyes, and saw the image even more clearly in his mind.

“Master Rhadamanthys, please forgive me!”

Rhadamanthys sighed and opened the drawer again. He felt his own cock stirring at the idea of Valentine using the dildos to pleasure himself. He reached inside and grabbed the biggest one. It was a bit smaller than himself, and not as thick. He held it up to Valentine.

“Show me what you learned,” he ordered.

“Eh?”

A few moments later, Rhadamanthys took a seat in front of the bed while Valentine took off his black vest and started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Sir, this is so embarrassing,” whined Valentine  but  pulled off his shirt  nevertheless . Then he started taking off his gloves.

“Leave the gloves on,” ordered Rhadamanthys, and took a sip of the glass of whiskey that Valentine had poured for him before stripping.

Valentine’s cheeks flushed and he lowered his eyes.

“You- You like them?” he asked in a whisper, and started opening his trousers.

“Yes,” said Rhadamanthys, taking another drink, and refusing to say that he liked whatever Valentine wore. In fact, he especially liked all that he  _ didn’t  _ wear.

Valentine carefully folded his trousers and set them aside on top of his shirt and vest. And he paused. Rhadamanthys bared his fangs, already impatient and hard in his pants. He felt like if Valentine didn’t hurry up, he would have to pin him to the bed and take him. He rubbed his erection through the cloth of his pants.

Valentine saw him and licked his lips.

“Master,” he whispered with a trembling voice, and started taking off his underwear, revealing his half hard cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube and laid down on the bed, legs spread as he coated his gloved fingers in the lube.

“How did you decide to choose them?…those... things,” asked Rhadamanthys, drinking the last of the whiskey and setting the glass on the table next to him.

“I…guessed…,” said Valentine, as he pressed a finger into himself.

Rhadamanthys lifted an eyebrow at that. It seemed like Valentine had guessed mostly right. He wondered how many times the harpy had stood beside him, wondering about such things. Only to then go back to his room to open himself just like this. He opened his trousers and pulled out his erection, already so hard it was too uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” said Valentine, already having three fingers inside him. “I should have never had such thoughts about you, but ah, I couldn’t stop myself. When I looked at you, at your strength, at the nobility of your spirit…I couldn’t help myself.”

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed the dildo. He spread some of the lube on it.

“I beg you will forgive me, but so many nights I wondered, how it would be like… to feel you inside me,” he said, and pushed the dildo inside him, gasping at the intrusion. Then he looked straight at Rhadamanthys’ eyes and moaned. “It…wasn’t nearly as good. But it satisfied me sometimes.”

He started moving the dildo, in and out. Slowly, tentatively. Rhadamanthys stroked his own cock in time with the way Valentine fucked himself. The rhythm quickly becoming unsatisfactory.

“Faster,” demanded Rhadamanthys, and Valentine moaned, throwing his head back. His cock already fully hard, and the harpy started stroking himself.

“As you wish, Master Rhadamanthys,” he moaned, panting.

The wyvern stood up and walked up to the side of the bed, observing Valentine’s face of pleasure as he fucked himself faster. His skin was flushed and hot. His lips moist, glistening, and that sweet mouth open, calling his name.

“Stop,” ordered Rhadamanthys. Valentine froze and his master grabbed his chin, pushing his thumb into the wet heat of his mouth. “Get here.”

Valentine moved to take out the dildo, but Rhadamanthys stopped him.

“Leave it inside,” he ordered.

Valentine moaned, and Rhadamanthys couldn’t help himself anymore. He kissed him, pulling him off the bed. The harpy scrambled to follow his lead, kissing back with the same desperation as his master. 

They separated and Valentine went down to his knees, grabbing a hold of his master’s cock, stroking a couple times before he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked.

Rhadamanthys’ hands went to the harpy’s hair, tangling in the soft locks. 

Valentine took him in deeper, swallowing around the length with an urgency that made his master groan at the pleasure. 

Rhadamanthys started thrusting in and out, his body demanding more. He looked down at Valentine, who took in every thrust with the same pleasure showing in his face as when he was fucking himself on the dildo.

“Did you also imagine this?” he asked, combing some of the harpy’s hair away from his face.

“Mhmmm,” moaned Valentine around his master’s cock.

Of course he did. Not a single detail would escape his precious harpy. He pulled out of his mouth.

“I’m done with these games,” he said, pulling Valentine up to his feet and then pushing him down on the bed. “I want to have you now.”

“Yes, please master,” begged the harpy when Rhadamanthys pushed his legs up, revealing where the dildo was still buried deep inside him. The Wyvern pulled it out and threw it aside.

“You’ll get rid of all of that trash. Now and forever,” he said and grabbed the bottle of lube to coat his cock.

“As you command,” said Valentine, grabbing his ass and spreading himself to present his entrance for the wyvern.

Rhadamanthys gave a low growl that sent shivers down Valentine’s back, and pushed inside him.

Valentine gave a low whine and grasped for the bedsheets as Rhadamanthys settled himself down to the hilt inside him.

“How does it compare?” asked the wyvern.

Valentine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

“No comparison! Nothing can compare to Master Rhadamanthys!” cried the harpy. “Please, take me as you wish!”

Rhadamanthys gave him a quick  kiss  to taste the chocolate sweetness of his mouth, and then started thrusting inside him, chasing his orgasm without concern as Valentine’s hot body received him.

“Let me hear you,” whispered Rhadamanthys against Valentine’s neck, and gave it a teasing bit that drew a moan from him.

“Master, master, I’m so close. Ah, you’re so much better than I ever imagined,” cried Valentine, his eyes rolling back, mouth wide open as he felt his orgasm approaching.

Rhadamanthys grabbed his hips, holding him harder as his pace grew harder, losing any kind of rhythm.

Valentine arched around him, tensing and crying out as his orgasm overtook him and he tightened around Rhadamanthys, making him roar and spill inside him.

They froze for a moment, catching their breaths, and then Rhadamanthys pulled out of him and rolled to lay down on the bed.

“Ah, master, you were so passionate this time. You enjoyed it? Maybe I should do it for you another time?” asked Valentine, nuzzling against Rhadamanthys.

The Wyvern groaned and wrapped an arm around his harpy’s waist.

“No. Never again, and you’re burning all this trash,” he said with a tone of finality.

It had been pretty hot, he had to admit, but he simply couldn’t bear the thought of having Valentine pleasure himself with anything that wasn’t him.

He would never say it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this fic. It was an exciting fic to write, since I'm new to writing this ship, so I was testing out the waters of their interactions.  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean the world to me to know what you think about this fic.
> 
> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien  
> For updates on my writing, you can go to alexdamien.wordpress.com


End file.
